The present invention relates to sexual devices, and more particularly to a sexual aid device for producing sexual stimulation and replicating the act of male ejaculation.
Dildos and the like are used to produce sexual stimulation. Dildos are typically shaped in the form of a male penis, and are produced in many shapes and configurations. Dildos are used to stimulate the Grafenberg (xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d) spot, external genitalia, or for vaginal or anal penetration and stimulation of the user or partner. Some dildos incorporate vibrator mechanisms to enhance the sexual stimulation properties of the device. Devices incorporating such mechanisms are typically powered by internally stored batteries, which provide a safe source of electricity and do not hamper the portability and usability of the device.
As far as the inventor is aware, no attempts have been made to provide a dildo that replicates the act of male ejaculation. There is thus a need for a sexual aid device that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sexual aid device in the form of a dildo that produces enhanced sexual stimulation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sexual aid device in the form of a dildo that produces enhanced sexual stimulation in part by replicating the act of male ejaculation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sexual aid device in the form of a dildo that can be programmed to replicate the act of male ejaculation upon expiration of a selected or a random time interval.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a sexual aid device in the form of a dildo that produces enhanced sexual stimulation by combining replication of the act of male ejaculation with other operational enhancements such as heat and vibration.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention shall become apparent from the following general and preferred description of the invention.
Accordingly, a sexual aid device is provide comprising an elongated upper member, an elongated lower member, a means for removably securing the upper and lower members together, a tube member, and a compression means for ejaculating liquid from the tube member. The outer shell of the device is preferably covered by a coating of rubber, silicon, plastic or the like to provide for a more realistic, flesh-like feeling and sensation. The elongated upper member has a substantially hollow interior. An upper end of the upper member has an aperture therethrough. The elongated lower member has a compartment therein for receiving and holding one or more batteries for powering the device. The tube member has a compressible liquid containment unit on a lower end thereof. A hollow neck member extends upward from the liquid containment unit, the hollow neck member being in fluid communication with the liquid containment unit. The neck member has an open upper end, which is preferably sealed with a one way valve to prevent inadvertent loss of liquid from the liquid containment unit. During use the tube member is positioned inside the device such that the open upper end of the neck member is inserted in the aperture of the upper member.
The compression means is preferably positioned in the upper end of the lower member. The compression means is configured and positioned to compress the liquid containment unit when electrical connection is selectively established between the compression means and a battery in the lower member. When the compression means compresses the liquid containment unit, liquid stored in the liquid containment unit is ejaculated or projected through the open upper end of the tube member. In a preferred embodiment, the compression means is a DC powered solenoid pinch valve. A one-way valve is preferably positioned in the aperture to allow liquid in the tube member to exit the aperture while preventing the ejected liquid from reentering the aperture. The device is preferably provided with a vibration means, a timing unit, and a heating element, all of which may be selectively used as needed when using the device to provide sexual stimulation. Methods of using the device are also provided.